


The Bark's Not Always Worse

by SableUnstable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Sirius, M/M, Mid-Order of the Phoenix, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableUnstable/pseuds/SableUnstable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the bite's just as bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bark's Not Always Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my FF.net account of the same name. I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

The dog park was practically empty. Remus pushed open the gate, a little surprised but vastly relieved. It was a cool day, breezy and overcast, but it wasn't at all what you'd consider staying at home weather, and he'd expected there to be more people around.

The fact that there wasn't worked in his favour. Worked in _their_ favour. The lead in his hand swayed, the clip rattling the metal hook on the collar. Yes, the fact that there was very little chance they'd be observed definitely worked in their favour, and Remus's misgivings eased a little.

An impatient whine had him looking down. "Settle down, we're going," he sighed, speaking to the large black dog sitting on its haunches next to him. "I don't know how you talked me into this. It's beyond dangerous. The sheer _number_ of things that could go wrong- Padfoot, stop! Would you _wait_? Slow down!"

A joyful bark was his only answer as the lead was ripped from his hand, and the dog named Padfoot took off into the park, hopping and skipping across the longish grass, nearly tripping over his own legs in his haste to get to air and outside and freedom. Remus muttered a couple of choice words under his breath and took off after him, a heady concoction of irritation, humour, and an all too true fear making his heart pound viciously as his misgivings came back with a vengence.

Why, why, _why_ had he agreed to this? He knew Padfoot needed to get out of the house. He was aware he was rotting away in there. The fact that he was basically a prisoner in a house he hated, who wasn't allowed to lift a single finger to help his godson, was more than messing with his head. Remus was well aware of that. But he also knew for a fact he could _not_ handle the ice that flooded his veins at the thought of Padfoot being discovered, so it made zero sense for him to consent to this. Peter knew and had to have passed on that Padfoot's animagus form was a black dog that resembled the mythological Grim. This was a stupid, _stupid_ idea!

_You've taken every precaution you can think of. You're miles from the house; you're not even in London anymore, so you can't lead anyone back to it if you do get caught – not that the Fidelius would allow you to anyway. Tonks is watching from across the street and there's an emergency Port Key in your pocket, not to mention you've got your wand. And to top all that off, Padfoot isn't a reckless idiot. You know he's not, despite evidence to the contrary. He'll do anything for Harry, and being around, being there for him, is the biggest thing he can do at the moment. He's not going to do anything to jeopardise that. Stop worrying so much._

Even after sixteen years, his inner voice still sounded like Lily. Remus slowed to a stop and sucked in a long breath that hitched a little on the intake. His legs gradually folded and he lowered himself to the grass, Padfoot's deranged barks as he chased a flock of birds bringing that humour to the forefront and pasting a reluctant smile on his lips. This _was_ best. He'd been undeniably worried about his old friend, and they wouldn't be there long. Just long enough for Padfoot to settle back into his skin, as much as it was possible.

There wasn't much help he could give. He'd tried; sweet Merlin, he'd tried, but even a familiar touch couldn't keep someone from darkness. _This_ , however, he could do. It may only help temporarily, but temporarily was better than nothing, wasn't it?

A bubble of laughter escaped him when Padfoot dived for a bird, tripped over the trailing lead and went arse over tea kettle, the large canine letting out a surprised yelp as he sprawled on the ground before taking a moment to get up and turning to Remus with his tongue hanging out in a doggy grin. Yes, it most certainly was better than nothing. He almost wished he'd brought something to play fetch with.

It was if he'd unintentionally summoned it. Remus heard the whizzing of misplaced air and looked up just in time to see a red Frisbee go flying harmlessly over his head, landing halfway between him and Padfoot. Frowning slightly, he got up to go pick it up and turned at the shout.

"Shit, sorry mate, the wind caught it! Didn't mean to try and knock you out!"

"That's all right, it didn't get anywhere near me," Remus replied, eyeing the man jogging towards him closely. With tousled brown hair and friendly blue eyes, he didn't look at all threatening. But you couldn't be too careful. His hand crept towards his wand holster.

The man rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly at Remus's statement. "Yeah, me and my rotten throwing arm, but I guess it did come in handy this time. Sorry about that. Name's David. David Chancellor."

"Michael," the werewolf retorted, turning to pick up the Frisbee, only to find Padfoot had already claimed it. He was standing there with it hanging from his jaws, dark eyes locked on David. His tail wasn't wagging. "Thank you, Snuffles. Here's your Frisbee, David."

"Thanks. Snuffles? That's your dog's name?"

The sound of Remus drawing his wand was virtually silent. "Yeah. It's an inside joke. Where's your dog, David?"

"Oh, he's back up with Jasper, my nephew," the man said with a relaxed smile, pointing up the hill towards the entrance. "Didn't know where my abysmal throwing skills was going to land this thing, so I told him to stay. Shall I go get him? Maybe he, Snuffles, and my nephew can fool around with the Frisbee for a bit while we talk?"

With his head tiled to the side and his eyes fully focused on Remus, the man looked hopeful. One might even say eager. And with a click that was ridiculously audible inside his head, Remus suddenly realized exactly what was going on. His eyes widened and pink tinged his cheeks.

Well. Of all the things he'd thought might happen, all the worst case scenarios he'd planned for, _this_ certainly hadn't been on the list. Nervous embarrassment had him running a hand through his hair.

"Er… sorry, David, but I really must get going. Busy day ahead and all."

"Oh," came the surprised and not a little disappointed reply. David's face fell. "Okay. Are you sure? It's still early."

The rumbling growl turned Remus's head sharply. Padfoot was on all fours, his teeth bared directly at David. The man's eyes went round and he took an instinctive step back.

"Snuffles, no!" Remus admonished, leaning closer and muttering, "what are you doing? The guy's not a threat!" He stood up and turned to David with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about him. He's usually much more of a teddy bear, I swear."

"That's, uh, that's fine," David laughed, the sound distinctively nervous. "I know what dogs are like. So you sure you don't want to stay?"

Remus had just opened his mouth to assure him that no, he really did have to be going, when a louder, more threatening growl cut him off. He rounded on the dog, who'd taken two steps towards David.

The other man took quite a few hurried ones back.

"Pad- er, _Snuffles_! Stop it! Didn't we talk about this?! I'm really sorry, David, I don't know what's come over him. I think maybe we should just head home now, since someone won't behave."

"Ah, A-all right. Okay. Maybe I might, um, see you around."

"Maybe," Remus replied, although he highly doubted it. They wouldn't be coming back to that particular park, that's for sure. He shook his head as he headed for the entrance. "Snuffles, come!"

"Michael, hey, here, take this and maybe I can get yours- AHHHHHHH!"

Remus had only taken five steps before he realized that Padfoot wasn't behind him, and the scream and the accompanying snarl had him spinning around in a hurry, eyes going comically wide. David was on his stomach on the ground, with Padfoot standing over him, head dipped and teeth firmly attached to…

"Sweet Mother of Merlin, Padfoot, _let him go_!"

Rushing over, he grabbed Padfoot's collar and gave three hard tugs, finally detaching the dog as David continued to shriek incoherently. There was a loud ripping sound and Remus stared down in horror at the fluorescent green underpants suddenly on display.

Padfoot looked obnoxiously smug with a swath of corduroy material hanging from his mouth.

"David, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, are you all right? Here, let me help you up-"

"No!" David snapped, slapping Remus's hand away and struggling to his feet, hands over his exposed backside. "Get away from me! You and your bloody dangerous dog! That beast needs to be muzzled! I'm going to report this and get you banned from this park, see that I don't! You'll be lucky if he doesn't get put down!"

Padfoot wuffed softly around his mouthful and head-butted Remus's stomach, forcing him back a step. "Yes, I quite agree," Remus said to the dog, taking up his lead. "It's long past time to head home. Good day to you, David."

"You better not bring that monster back here, you wanker!"

"There's no need to be rude," Remus muttered under his breath as he and Padfoot left the park at a fast kip, passing a frowning young teenager with a Labrador sitting at his feet on the way. Remus thought he heard him yell David's name, but by then they were crossing the street and he wasn't paying much attention, so he couldn't be sure. Tonks looked up from the newspaper she was pretending to read at their approach, concern crossing her features at the urgency in Remus's stride.

"Time to go?"

"Definitely," Remus agreed. Their bodyguard nodded and led them back into the alleyway next to an office building, sending a single curious glance at what Padfoot was still carrying quite proudly in his mouth.

"Hold on tight boys!"

The _crack_ was just gone as quickly as they were.

~0~

"Moony?"

He spoke his name tentatively, carefully, and Remus paused briefly in making some tea before sighing and turning to pin the half-grinning, dark-haired man with a look. His arms were crossed and both men waited, the half-grin eventually becoming an all-out smirk. Remus pursed his lips.

"Really," he deadpanned. Sirius's smirk widened.

"What?" he asked innocently, cocking his head. "I was just protecting you, Moony. It had to be done."

Remus scoffed. "You had to bite the bloke on the arse? That's a load of tripe, Pads. He wasn't a threat. He was just being friendly!"

Sirius's disbelieving laughter made Remus scowl. "Oh bullshit, Rem, even you're not that oblivious! That wasn't _friendly_! That was a blatant come-on! Throwing something near someone so that you have an excuse to talk to them when you pick it up is the oldest trick in the book! You had to have seen that! And I warned him, didn't I? It's not my fault he was staring at your arse when you were walking away, like you were a piece of meat on display for his enjoyment! He was objectifying you! I had to give him a taste of his own medicine!"

"So you _bit him_? That's ridiculous! And it's not like I was taking him up on it, was I? I can fight my own battles, Sirius!"

"But I want to fight them for you."

The tone took all the wind out of Remus's sails. He sighed again and walked towards Sirius, taking the other wizard's head in his hands. "You can fight them with me, all right? _With_ me. We're stuck with each other, and you know I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And you know that if someone else is going to show interest in something that's already mine, I'm not going to react well." Sirius's reply was quiet as he stepped forward and rested his forehead on Remus's shoulder. Remus's lips quirked.

"Yours? Now who objectifying me?"

"Me, but I can. I'm allowed to. You're mine and I'm yours."

Soft laughter filled the room. Remus pulled his head up and kissed him, a gentle brush of lips that stayed quiet and borderline chaste, contrasting the thick, familiar warmth that simmered steadily around his heart. Sirius sighed into his mouth and wrapped his arms around him, Remus's hands running up and down his back.

Said hands abruptly stopped moving when they encountered something in Sirius's back pocket.

"You still have this?!"

"'Course I do!" Sirius smirked when Remus stepped back, material in hand. "To the victor goes the spoils after all! No, wait, what are you doing? Give that back! Moony! _Moony_!"

Tonks sat on the stairs and grinned as she watched her cousin chase his partner out of the kitchen and into the study, trying frantically to snatch something out of his hands. The grin widened when she held the fire flare up and Sirius's accompanying wail.

Christ, she loved those two.


End file.
